Was it a love song? (Auslly Song-Fic)
by Justafan0015
Summary: Austin's back from his third world tour relaxing for the first time in years when he hears a familiar song. When all the memories he shared with Ally come rushing back. Will they be able to give him the push he needs? Multi Chapter Song-Fic based off Not A Love Song
1. You're Always on My Mind

"Up next, Not a Love Song by Austin Moon." Austin listened as DJ Mack's voice floated through the Radio. A smile graced his features as a song that he hadn't heard in such a long time began to play. Austin was sitting in his new apartment relaxing, something he was doing for the first time since returning from his third world tour.

At the age of 22 Austin was proud that he could say that he had accomplished many things since he rose to fame at the age of 15 after becoming an overnight internet sensation. He had traveled the world going to Paris, Vegas, Rome, Barcelona and so many other places. He had played in sold-out arenas, stadiums, and even got the opportunity to play in Times Square something that he had always dreamed about but had never actually thought that it was possible. He had done all of this alongside his three best friends Ally, Trish, and Dez.

_Ally._ Just her name brought smile on his face. She had changed so much since they had both met at the age of fifteen. Long gone were the floral skirts and dresses she used to love so much. They were now replaced with brightly colored skinny jeans and colorful tops. She no longer had straight hair that she kept out of her eyes with a clip. It had been a surprise to him when he first saw her with her hair a light ombre and slightly curled. In addition to her new look she had overcome the paralyzing stage fright that had once stopped her from achieving her dreams. Now she was strong, confident, and successful; not to mention sexy.

_Whoa, Austin slow your roll. That's no way to describe your best friend. Just friends. Just friends._

He repeated it like a mantra. He felt like it was something he constantly had to remind himself of, way more than actually necessary.

**You're always on my mind**

**I think about you all the time**

**Um, no**

The piano intro brought him back to reality and as he listened he smiled reminiscing about how he had turned himself orange to save his and Ally's friendship. He remembered how freaked his fifteen year old self had been about the possibility of Ally having a crush on him. He had always cherished their friendship. To him they were friends foremost and partners second and he had been willing to do anything to keep it that way. Even though later he had found out that Ally liked Dallas not him he couldn't help but feel a pang in chest when he had heard that. It was ironic that even though she wasn't there she was taking over his thoughts. He felt his thoughts were always consumed by Ally.

She really was always on his mind.

**Let's not talk about it**

**Drama - we can live without it**

****Flash Back****

He sat in the practice room thinking about how he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of Kira, Trish, Dez, and Ally. It wasn't his fault that seeing Ally with Elliot made him angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. But he didn't like her like that, they were just friends.

He heard the door open snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and what he saw made his breath catch.

Ally was standing in the doorway, the light hitting her just the right way so that her eyes were sparkling and it appeared there was a halo over her head. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Like an angel fallen from heaven.

"Hey." He stuttered out.

"Hey." She replied. Awkward silence quickly filled the room.

"Listen Ally about tonight-. " He began but Ally interrupted him.

"You don't have to say anything Austin." He nodded looking down at his hands.

"I mean you don't have to not say anything, I mean- you know what let's just work on the song!"

Austin laughed to himself, he had always found Ally's rambling cute but now it was just endearing. She sat next to him on the piano bench as always they sat a little closer than necessary, their shoulders brushing. As they played their hands brushed against each other and Austin felt a spark. He looked at her, his breath hitching when he saw Ally's doe like eyes looking at him. As he stared into her eyes he realized there was no where he rather be than right here next to her. He licked his lips and he saw her eyes flicker to his lips.

"This is it, now or never." He thought.

He started leaning in and right when their lips where centimeters apart Ally spoke.

"I was thinking the chorus could go like this." She played the chords the music evaporating into the thick tension surrounding them.

"Yea- Yeah that'd be great." He responded. Breaking eye contact they resumed playing as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just kissed his best friend/partner Ally Dawson.

****End Flashback****

Let's not talk about it.

_Yeah that really worked out great_, he thought bitterly.

**A/N**

**This is my first fanction so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Please leave any feedback whether good or bad. I will be uploading at least weekly if not more often. **

**Please Read & Review**


	2. There's A Clock We'll Ignore

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin and Ally they would be together but sadly the only thing I own is the storyline.

All rights to Disney.

_**There's a clock we'll ignore**_

_**Find a way around it**_

****Flashback****

"Please Ally, c'mon it'll be fun_. Pretty please_." He begged giving her his best puppy dog eyes. They were on their way to the Team Austin & Ally meeting with Ally driving them there because she was a "safe" driver. Over the years Austin had invested some of his money in a car.

Ally looked at him and tried not to give in but failed miserably, she could never resist those eyes.

"Fine we can go to the beach but only for ten minutes otherwise we're going to be late for the Team Austin & Ally meeting. Trish is going to be so mad." She could already hear Trish's voice nagging at her.

"Yes!" He shouted pumping his fist into the air, "We're going to the beach!"

"But _only_ for ten minutes," she reminded him. Austin chose not to comment.

Ally parked the car and got out reluctantly meanwhile Austin was already halfway down the beach. Austin turned around and wasn't really surprised to see the brunette trailing slowly behind him. Suddenly he got an idea and turned around heading straight for Ally.

"Oh I see you finally saw the light. Good now we can go to the meeting where we're _supposed _to be. Wait-what are you doing? Austin Monica Moon put me down this instant." Ally demanded.

As Austin walked the only thing that could be heard were the waves crashing on the shore and Ally's demands that he put her down. Which he chose to ignore.

"Austin put me down." She demanded for what she felt was the hundredth time.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked her.

"Yes!" she replied exasperated with him.

"Okay."

"Okay, as in you'll put me down?" she asked.

"Yup." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Good. I'm-," Ally began but stopped when she realized what Austin was about to do.

"Austin don't you dare throw me in there!" But it was too late. The water was icy cold on account the sun had already set making them the only people on the beach.

"Austin Monica Moon!" she spluttered out looking up only to see Austin laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. He continued laughing until Ally splashed him with the cold water. He abruptly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I were you I wouldn't start something I won't be able to finish. _Dawson_."

"Oh really _rock star_?" She taunted, "I was under the impression that you weren't going to do anything."

"Well obviously you got the wrong impression." He took off his jacket and shirt and began wading towards Ally. Ally couldn't help but admire his toned physique, he wasn't ripped but he wasn't the scrawny boy that had been playing drums with corndogs.

"Austin, stay away from me!" She warned him.

"Nope, you asked and you shall receive." He took a deep breath and went under the surface heading directly for Ally.

Ally who hadn't been expecting it began to frantically search the water for any sign of Austin. Just as she had given up she felt something tug at her leg. She shrieked jumping a mile out of the water.

"Wow Ally you scream like a girl." Austin laughed resurfacing.

"Austin you scared me!" She panted having trouble breathing. "Anyways this is coming from the kid who said tights were _tight!"_ She countered, mocking the voice he had used when they were making the commercial for Ms. Suzy's Soups.

"Hey I was fifteen, my voiced hadn't changed yet." He retorted embarrassed that she still remembered that.

"Oh yeah, how about yesterday when I walked up behind you in the practice room? You screamed like a little girl. What's your excuse for that?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I-I... I don't know! Why are you only asking me?" he exclaimed, "Dez screams like a girl too I don't see you interrogating him!" He exclaimed.

"That's because it's Dez. You can't really question Dez can you?" She asked.

"No you can't." He sighed.

"Good now let's go. I'm freezing, which I wouldn't be if _someone _hadn't thrown me in." She said looking pointedly at him. Austin had enough sense to look ashamed of throwing her in the water.

"I'm sorry Ally. It's just you're so serious all the time! You spend most of your time doing homework or working at Sonic Boom. And when you're not you're helping me write a song or you're writing songs for yourself. You never have time to relax, you're always so busy doing things for other people but you never take time to do anything for yourself.

I feel like all I do is take and take but never give anything back in return. I feel like I need you more than you need me and that scares me. You're pretty, successful, God knows just how talented you are, and you have your whole career ahead of you. One day you might wake up and realize I'm not worth all the time and effort. I'm scared Ally. I'm so scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said honestly.

Ally looked at the blond boy and realized how scared he truly was.

"Austin you don't have to worry about that I'll never leave you. I mean why would I?" She asked him.

"I don't know Ally, you might want to go to M.U.N.Y. like you've always dreamed of. Then what am I supposed to do? You know I can't write songs. Whenever I do they come out horrible." He reminded her.

"Yeah Austin maybe that was my dream. But it's changed, we've changed. We're not fifteen any more Austin. We've matured since then. I don't have stage fright anymore, you don't eat ice cream off your pants anymore, Dez doesn't text the dog, and Trish has finally managed to keep a steady job. We're as mature as an 18 year old can get." She tried to assure him.

"Ally I'm still scared." He whispered. Ally took and step closer to him and grabbed his hands.

"Austin look at me." Austin raised his head to look at her. All he saw was hope, hope for what the future would bring.

"Don't be scaredAustin there's no reason to be. Remember all the songs we wrote? Most of them are about us working together not separately. Remember, c'mon sing with me." She told him.

"_Hey I will always stay by your side forever _

'_Cause we're Better Together_

_Hey there's no other way we'll make it through whatever_

'_Cause we're better together._" Ally sang softly to him. "C'mon Austin sing the next one with me, I know you know it."

"_There's no way I could make it without you _

_Do it without you _

_Be here without you."_ She looked at him expectantly.

"_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know" _He resonated softly.

"_I, own this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you." _ Austin and Ally sang together their voices harmonizing perfectly. Ally pulled Austin into a hug reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Friends." Ally murmured into his chest.

"And partners…always." Austin murmured kissing the top of her head.

****End Flashback**

The next day when Austin saw Trish she had been absolutely furious. Lecturing Austin about how she had finally gotten there on time and they hadn't even bothered to show up. But as soon as Austin said he had been at the beach with Ally her demeanor completely went from furious to a smirk.

"Trish it wasn't like that. I swear!" He had tried to explain.

"That's okay Austin don't say another word I forgive you. I hope you take good care of her." She had responded, walking away leaving Austin resembling a blond puffer fish.

To this day Austin was still confused as to what she had meant.

A/N

Did you guys like it? Was it too long? Please tell me what you thought of it. I'll update more soon.

Please Read & Review. And share with other people.

Love You guys :)


	3. Hey Girl, I Can Tell It's Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin and Ally we would have all the Season 2 songs.

All rights to Disney.

_**Hey girl, I can tell there's something**_

_**Even when you say it's nothing**_

Austin had never seen Ally cry before. In two years that he and Ally had known each other not once had she cried in front of him. She was always walking around with a smile on her face helping others. Always the cheery and optimistic girl he had met. The only time she wasn't happy was regarding her stage fright but thankfully she had overcome that. He clearly remembered the first time he had seen Ally break down in front of him.

****Flashback****

As soon he walked into Sonic Boom Austin could sense the shift in the atmosphere. Something was wrong. Austin paused to take in his surroundings but everything looked the same. All the instruments were there, customers ambled around the store, everything was the same but something was missing. Almost instantly he realized Ally was nowhere to be seen which was unusual. She was always on the counter scribbling in her beaten up songbook. Without any hesitation Austin ran to the practice room looking for Ally. Throwing open the door what he found left him stunned. There was Ally sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Ally heard the door slam open and looking through tears she could see Austin looking at her intently. She quickly looked away trying to hide the fact was crying. Austin was right next to her in a matter of moments. Without asking any questions Austin picked her up off the floor and sat down on the couch, placing her on his lap.

"Shh, Ally. It's okay just let it out." He whispered rubbing her back in a soothing pattern. After a while Ally's sobs began to quiet down.

"Ally, can I ask you what happened?" He asked her.

"You already did." She said giving him a watery smile.

"I meant why are you crying." He replied concern shown all over his features.

"I'm afraid you're going to laugh at me, it seems pretty stupid now that I think about." She murmured.

"Ally whatever made you cry is definitely not stupid. Obviously it must have been something for you to say it's nothing. Now tell me who made you cry so I can go beat them up." He told her seriously. "You just say the word and they won't bother you-."

"It was Owen. Owen died." Ally said before bursting into tears again. Ally had had Owen since long before she had meet Austin and always took good care of him. Austin knew just how important Owen was to Ally. Trish had made sure to drill it into Austin's brain after he lost Owen that one time. He remembered Trish telling him that if Ally lost Owen it would destroy her, and now look at them.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He whispered.

"It's okay Austin; it's not your fault. Owen was an old bird anyway." She sniffled. Austin couldn't think of anything to say so he chose to remain silent. Austin subconsciously began to run his fingers through Ally's hair. Ally snuggled into Austin still sniffling a little, enjoying the comfort he provided.

"Ally?" He asked whispered softly. "Ally?" He repeated listening intently for a response. He opened his eyes and looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep.

_All that crying must have worn her out_, he mused.

The practice door slammed open revealing Dez and Trish.

"Ally I can't stand that red-headed freak!" Trish yelled.

"Trish be quiet!" Austin whispered motioning to the sleeping figure on his lap.

"Oh sorry I didn't see." Trish whispered.

"You finally asked Ally to be your girlfriend!" Dez cooed. "See told you so Trish, that's why they call me _The Love Whisperer_."

"What no! She's not my girlfriend." Austin exclaimed blushing furiously. "And _nobody calls you that_."

"Wait-why is she on your lap then?" Trish asked looking confused.

"She cried so much she wore herself out." Austin explained. Then without any warning Trish wacked Austin on the head, **hard**.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Austin cried.

"For hurting my best friend you jerk." Trish growled going to hit Austin again.

"Wait-let me explain." Austin yelped but Dez jumped in grabbing Trish's arm before she could hit Austin again.

"Trish, give Austin a chance to tell you happened before jumping to conclusions. And if he hurt Ally I give you _my_ permission to hit him. Just wait okay."

"Fine," Trish grumbled, "but make it quick."

"Okay," Austin began, "I walked into Sonic Boom and realized something was wrong so I stopped and looked around. But I still-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Trish interrupted, "get to the point. Why was Ally crying?"

"Oh, Owen died today." Austin stated sadly looking down at Ally.

"Oh my god," Trish gasped, "She's had that bird since kindergarten. I knew when he died it was going to be bad but not this bad."

"Owen died? I loved that bird." Dez sobbed hysterically. Trish just stood there lost in thought.

"Guys can you do me a favor?" Austin asked looking at Trish and Dez. Trish nodded and Dez looked at him quizzically.

"Can you tell Mr. Dawson what happened and also tell him I'm going take Ally home because look at her. She's a mess."

"Yeah Austin don't worry about it we'll tell Mr. Dawson. C'mon Trish let's go find him."

"But- I'm her best friend I need to be there for her." Trish argued.

"Just a moment Austin." Dez grabbed Trish and dragged her out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Dez, what the heck? I need to be there for her." Trish hissed.

"I know Trish but she's sleeping, you can't do much right now. I think right now Ally needs Austin more and you know that. You can talk with her tomorrow, just you and her."

"I guess so." She sighed. "But I feel like I'm being replaced as Ally's best friend."

"Trish _no one_ can replace you, especially not Austin. He's not just Ally's best friend, he's her soul mate. And as soon as Austin stops being stubborn about it he'll realize she's his. Besides, this might be the push they need to finally be together. You saw Austin in there; he looked like his bird had died not Ally's. They have that unspoken connection that everyone dreams of but very few if any are lucky to get. In the meantime all we can do is stick around and nudge them in the right direction and we're going to start by letting Austin take Ally home."

Trish only nodded understanding that Dez was right. Anyone with eyes could see that Austin and Ally were made for each other. They were willing to do anything to help one another even if was giving up their dream. Ally for one had given up her dream of going to M.U.N.Y to stay in Miami with them. And Austin had offered to give up so many things including magazine covers for Ally, but Ally being Ally never let Austin do any of it.

She looked up and put a smile on her face.

"Good, now go in there and tell Austin we're going to go find Mr. Dawson. And then I'll watch the store while you look for him because I know just how much you hate working." Dez said gently nudging Trish in the direction of the practice room before heading to watch the store.

Austin looked at Ally studying her features. Austin had always known that Ally was pretty, but up close he realized that that word didn't do Ally any justice. She was gorgeous, she had a cute nose and long lashes that when batted would make anyone swoon. She was the picture of perfection and her personality just amplified her beauty. She wasn't one to wear make-up very often but when he did Austin couldn't take his eyes off of her. He heard someone close the door softly and looked up to see a smiling Trish.

"I told Mr. Dawson what happened and he said that it's okay. He also wanted to know if you could watch her because he can't close the store right now."

"Yeah, tell him its fine. I was going to do that anyways." Austin replied. He stood up slowly, careful not to wake Ally up.

Trish walked with Austin until they reached the car and she took the keys unlocking the door for Austin.

"You know, Ally's really lucky she has someone like you to take care of her." Trish said while watching Austin buckle Ally in.

"Yeah, I mean that's what friends are for?" Austin replied.

Trish shook her head at stupid Austin could be sometimes.

"You know, the Nile's isn't just a river in Egypt." Trish remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Austin if that was me and not Ally would you really do all of this? Would you really put all that effort into carrying me or would you just go and call Ally because she would know what to do?" Trish questioned.

Austin stood there at a loss for words.

"It's okay Austin, I wouldn't expect you to." She reassured him, "but I think the real question is, are you and Ally really and only _just friends_. Think about it Austin, call me if you need me." She said before patting him on the back and walking away in search of Dez.

Austin just shook his head and got in the car. In the short ten minute journey and thought about what Trish had told him and the more he thought about the more he realized Trish was wrong. He would do all of this for her too, it wasn't just Ally. Heck he might even do it for Brooke. Ok maybe not Brooke but he would definitely do it for Trish, she was one of his best friends and managers.

He pulled into Ally's driveway and got out circling around the car. He debated on whether or not he should wake Ally up seeing as it would make it easier for him. Deciding against it instead he walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key he knew they kept under the mat. After opening the door he returned to Ally, unbuckling her he lifted her out of the car as gently as he could. Making sure he locked the car he carried Ally into the house and into her room. Looking around he saw nothing had changed except for the empty cage where Owen used to be.

He gently tucked Ally in surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper she was.

"Sweet Dreams." He whispered kissing forehead before leaving the room.

(Page Break)

Hours later Ally finally woke up, taking in her surroundings she realized she was at home. But how? She had been in Sonic Boom sitting on Austin's lap, snuggling into his chest, just the memory causing her cheeks to burn. Getting out of bed she tried to figure out how she got home. Her Dad had probably brought her home, which was the only explanation she could think of.

"Dad?" she called walking out of her room.

She heard a throaty chuckle before someone replied, "Last time I checked I'm not your Dad."

Even more curious and slightly paranoid she descended the steps wondering who it could be. Walking into the living room she saw no one there so she proceeded into the kitchen. Peering in she saw Austin leaning against the counter with an amused expression.

"Nice bed head." He smirked. Ally quickly tried smoothing down her hair while blushing furiously.

"Austin! What are you even doing here?" She asked annoyed with him. Austin held his hands up in defense.

"Wow Ally no need to be so aggressive. I was just making sure you were okay, this is the thanks I get for bringing you home?" Austin questioned.

"Sorry Austin I did mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Ally I understand your pet just died. But as your best friend it's my job to make you smile so I bought you something. However the only way I'm going to give it to you under one condition."

"Which is…?" Ally questioned wondering what Austin could have possibly got her.

"You have to let me name it." He requested, Ally who was even more confused agreed so she could see what he got her.

"Alright, come with me." Taking her by the hand and leading her outside to the car.

"Ta-Da!" he exclaimed. There in the passenger seat was a beautiful parakeet singing. It looked nothing like Owen this parakeet was yellow with black and red spots marking it. Ally was speechless as she turned to look at Austin.

"I got him at the pet store in the mall. He was the last one there and I had to bargain with a lady but in the end it was worth it." Austin informed her proud of his accomplishment until he noticed Ally hadn't said a single word. "I mean if you want him cool but if you don't that's still cool I'll just keep him or give him to Dez." He panicked, "Or maybe it was too soon to get you a new bird, Owen just died. That was insensitive of me I'm sorry I'll just-." Austin's rambling was cut off by Ally pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank You." She whispered into his chest.

"Um… you're welcome I guess." He said returning the hug.

"So what did you name him?" Ally asked.

"Well I figured I might as well keep the letter thing running so I named him Ozzy. I mean if that's alright with you, if not we can change it." He offered.

"Ozzy. I like it c'mon let's get him inside." Ally smiled at him. "Oh, and Austin."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Try not to lose this bird too." She teased.

"We'll see what happens." He replied, "However I don't think this one talks. Come to think of it Owen didn't talk either."

Ally gasped, "Yes he did! I don't know how many times we have to go through this, Owen talked."

"Okay, but either way he was right about one thing. You are pretty cool, not as cool as me, but you're still pretty cool." He said smiling down at her.

"Thanks Austin." She beamed. "I'll take whatever compliment I can get."

A/N

Did you guys like it? I put a little Trez moment in there because let's face it the writers are probably going to make it happen. Who saw Princesses & Prizes? I swear I could kill Austin & Ally for agreeing to see other people. Like what the hell! When are they going to admit they want to be together.

Anyways please Read & Review.

Love You guys :)


	4. When You're Playing with Your Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin & Ally we wouldn't have to wait for months in between episodes.

All rights to Disney.

_**When you're playing with your hair**_

_**Like you just don't care**_

_**It's a tell, you're bluffing**_

****Flashback** **

Standing backstage watching Ally prepare to open his concert he felt a sense of pride, she was going to make it just like him. When they were ready they gave him the signal to introduce her.

"It means so much to me to be able to introduce this amazing songwriter and performer, someone who's really special to me. Give it up for Ally Dawson!" he announced her and ran off returning backstage to watch her performance.

Watching her he noticed how much the crowd loved her and how much of a natural she was. He remembered when he first met her she was just a shy songwriter with stage fright. And now, now she was up there singing her heart out, kicking off his tour. _His tour_. He couldn't write a song to save his life but yet here he was, about to go on a nationwide tour with his three best friends. None of this would have been possible without Ally. It wouldn't' have been possible without Team Austin, Team Austin & Ally.

"_To be standing tall no shadows at all_

_That's all I really wanna do"_

Because of them he was living his dream. He couldn't have done it without them. Looking at Ally he knew she was worth slow dancing with some grandma if it meant she would get a shot at a record deal, heck, he would slow dance with a thousand grandmas if necessary. She had pulled countless all-nighters to help him write a song, even when all she knew about him was his name was Austin and he liked pancakes and cheerleaders, she still pulled an all-nighter to write a song for his appearance on the Helen Show. She was definitely worth singing at any bar-mitzvah.

"Austin, c'mon you've got to get ready. You're up next." Trish said snapping him out of his thoughts. Realizing that Ally was done he prepared to go on next.

On the way there he passed Ally.

"Good Luck Austin!" she exclaimed giving him a hug before returning backstage to where Trish was waiting.

"Ally that was a great performance! You totally rocked it. I just know you're going to get a record deal, I mean how can you not get one?" Trish exclaimed.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said hugging Trish.

"Let me get right to the point, Ally I want to make a record with you." Ronnie said walking up to them without any preamble.

"Really?" Ally asked shocked.

"Yes, I want you in the studio _tomorrow._"

"Tomorrow?" Ally asked making sure she had heard correctly, "But I'm supposed to go on tour with Austin tomorrow."

"Well what you need to ask yourself is what's more important, your career or his?" He stated before leaving.

Ally just stood there shocked, a moment ago she was going on tour with Austin and had the opportunity to get record deal but now she was being offered a record deal and had to decide between her career and her best friends, again. How was she supposed to choose? Last time it had been easier to pass up the opportunity to go to M.U.N.Y. because she had had stage fright. But now, now it was a completely different story. She didn't know what to do. Why was she always forced to make these types of decisions? Why not Austin? The hardest decision Austin ever had to make was whether take the chance of whether or not he should get an operation and risk losing his voice. Okay maybe Austin was forced to make tough decisions too. But still why her?

"Ugh! Why does the universe hate me?" she grumbled. "Why?"

"Ally there's no need to be dramatic." Trish scolded.

"Yes there is! What am I supposed to do? What do you think I should do?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alright, as your best friend I want you to give up that record deal and come with us on tour but that would be selfish. However," Trish continued, "as your manager I strongly suggest you take that record deal and run. This is a once in a life time opportunity if you pass this up you don't what could happen."

"But I don't wanna miss going on Austin's tour. I'm his songwriter. Being apart will affect how we feel about each other... s-songs." She finished lamely.

"Wait. Is this about being his songwriter or being his something else?" she questioned.

"Whaaaaaat?" she said trying to play it cool. "Uh, okay fine, I-I like Austin and I'm pretty sure he likes me. I'm afraid if I don't go on this tour with him everything is gonna be different when he gets back. Feelings can change in three months." She confessed.

"You know whose feelings will change, Ronnie Ramones if you get on that bus." Trish said being completely serious with Ally.

Ally sighed, "I know, I have to take that record deal. How am I supposed to tell him I won't be there with in the biggest moment of his career?" she asked Trish.

"I don't know he's not the love of _my _life." Trish said shrugging.

"Look, just tell him after the concert I think that's the best time to tell him." Trish suggested after getting a dirty look from Ally.

"You're right, but please don't say anything to Austin or Dez I want to tell them myself." She said looking pleadingly at Trish.

"Alright, I won't say anything to Austin or Dez," she promised, "but for now let's forget all this depressing stuff and go enjoy the rest of the concert."

"You're right c'mon, I think his next song is about to start. Let's hurry so we don't miss it!" She said dragging Trish with her.

"I know you love Austin but slow down Ally, gosh." Trish said earning her another dirty look from Ally and a small blush.

'Hey, Dez!" Ally greeted the wacky red-head.

"Hey Ally, guess what?"

"I know Dez you got a 94, three more points than me. Are you happy?" she said annoyed that somehow he managed to get a better grade than her.

"Yeah but that's not it. Austin's about to sing his new song." Dez exclaimed excitedly.

"Better Than This?" Trish asked finally paying attention to Dez.

"Yup!" he nodded.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see what choreography he came up with." Ally said bouncing up and down.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Trish asked puzzled.

"No he said I had to wait until today but I don't know why?" Ally shrugged.

"Shh… Austin's starting!" Dez said effectively ending their conversation.

"Ladies and Gentleman kicking off his first national tour, Starr Records recording artist, Miami's own Austin Mooon!"

The crowd started screaming louder drowning out Jimmy's voice.

_(Vocalizing)_

_If I could stop the world tonight, I would_

_Freeze this moment in time_

_Oh if I only could_

As he sang and danced Ally could see that Austin was in his element out on that stage. Always enjoying being the center of attention, performing and entertaining the crowd was Austin's specialty.

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

Ally could say that this was one of Austin's best performances; he was on that stage making umbrellas more interesting than she had ever thought they could be. When it started raining Ally was surprised at how much Austin had put into his performance with all the flashing lights, and billowing smoke, with the rain an added bonus she was completely captivated.

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_

_Oh, better_

Ally cheered and whooped and hollered along with the rest of the crowd, beaming with pride at his success and popularity, even though he had sometimes strayed away from what was right he always came back and made up for it by putting even more effort into their friendship and partnership.

(Page Break)

_It's just an illusion_

"Thank You Miami!"

Austin ran up to her sweating and panting but still pumped from performing.

"You were great Austin, definitely one of your better shows." She complimented him.

"Thanks Ally, and just you wait that's nothing compared to what you're gonna see on tour."

"Yeah…tour. Listen Austin I need to talk to you." She said uncertainly.

"Yeah sure, but can it wait I need to shower first I'm kinda sweaty." He said not noticing the urgency in Ally's voice.

"Yeah, sure go ahead I'll just wait here, I already changed anyways." She replied placing a fake smile on her face, she had changed out of her dress into a pair of white skinny jeans and a black T-shirt complete with a sweater and flats.

"Great! When I get back we'll go get a late dinner and then you can tell me what need to tell me. Does that sound good?"

"Yep good, great, greaty great great." She agreed.

"Alright I'll be right back." He told her walking away.

"Now I just have to tell Dez." She sighed to herself watching his retreating figure.

"Tell me what?" Dez said completely starling her.

"Oh, hey Dez what are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his previous question.

"Oh, Trish sent me over here because she said I was getting in her way. Now what did you want to tell me." He said brushing off her attempt to change the subject.

"Well I wanted to tell you that… igotarecorddealsoicantgoontourwithyouandaustin." Ally spoke rapidly hoping Dez didn't catch what she had said.

Dez however caught every single last word she had said and did not like it one bit.

"So let me get this straight you got a record deal, correct?" Ally nodded glumly. "But because you got a record deal you can't go on tour." Ally nodded again.

Dez sighed heavily wondering why every time something seemed to go right something else got in the way. Why couldn't Ally be offered a record deal when they got back from tour? Why now?

"And there's no way you can come on tour with us?" he asked hopefully, Ally just shook her head "There's no way, he wants me in the studio tomorrow." She said dejectedly.

"I'm proud of you Ally, I'm kinda bummed that you can't come on tour but that doesn't change the fact that I'm proud of you." Dez said pulling Ally into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you my pickle eating pal."

Ally chuckled softly a few tears escaping her, "I'm going to miss you too Dez. You're my B.F.F., my best-freckled friend."

"And don't you forget it missy." He said pulling away. "Anyways, I'm going to go now 'cause I don't want you to see me cry-it's too late, it's too late." He cried running away.

Ally wiped her tears away, looking up she saw Austin walking towards her a puzzled look on his face. She took him in, his hair was slightly wet because of the shower he had just taken, and he had changed into a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. This time he was wearing a red leather jacket over it. He was wearing his signature whistle necklace, with his wallet chain dangling off the side of his pants. Looking at him she realized that she was going to miss him, a lot.

"Why was Dez crying? He asked, "He bumped into me and I saw that he was crying. Do you know why?"

"Nope, I have no idea." She said lying through her teeth.

"Eh, I'll ask him later. You ready to go?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep, let's go." She said turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Trish?" He asked walking next to her.

"Um no, I already said good-bye to her while you were still performing, I knew that she was going to be really busy tonight." She had indeed already said a very tearful and heartfelt goodbye to her. With Trish reminding her that she was doing the right thing by not going on tour with Austin

"_We'll be back before you even know it; it'll be like we never left. You'll see Ally, in the end it'll all be worth it."_

"_I hope so Trish, I'm really going to miss you. But hey at least I won't be stuck on a bus with Dez and Austin." She joked._

"_I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if it was just you and Austin." Trish replied effectively shutting her up. _

_Ally hugged Trish one last time. "See you in two months Trish."_

"_See you in two months." Trish repeated. _

"Yeah, I already said good-bye." She whispered to herself. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of depressing thoughts. "So, where are we going MacDonald's or Burger King?" she asked.

"Neither." Austin replied.

"IHOP?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Where are we going then?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." was all Austin said as they reached his car.

He unlocked the car, opening the door for Ally, before walking around to the driver's side.

Pulling out of the parking lot Ally was still trying to figure out where they were going. "Are you gonna give me a hint?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, just sit back and relax. I promise you you're going to love it." Austin said not willing to say anything else. Ally just huffed and looked out the window choosing to ignore Austin.

After about a half-hour Austin pulled into a parking lot. Walking around he opened Ally's door before opening the trunk and taking out a picnic basket. Ally took in her surroundings realizing Austin had taken her to a secluded beach.

"You drove thirty minutes to the beach when we live approximately ten minutes away from the beach. What was the point in that?" She wondered.

"No, I drove thirty minutes to a beach that isn't the same as our beach. Just trust me Ally." Taking her by the hand he began to lead her down the beach. They walked hand in hand for ten minutes until they reached a small rocky ledge that separated them from another part of the beach. Tossing the picnic basket on the other side he turned to Ally.

"I'm going to jump on the other side of the ledge and then you're going to jump. It's not that far of a jump, okay." He said letting go of her hand.

Ally surveyed the gap, it was pretty big. Looking down all she could see was the rushing water, and sharp rocks, it was a deep fall if they were to miss-not to mention they could possibly die.

"Are you crazy Austin?" she shrieked, "We could die, I'm not doing it Austin." She said before turning around and walking away.

Austin knew she was going react like this, Ally was afraid of anything that involved taking risks. Always over thinking things, but not this time. Chasing after her he grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Austin let go of me, I'm not going to do it." She said stubbornly.

Austin shook his head, "I'm not going to let go Ally, not now not ever, you're doing this with me." Ally just shook her head. "C'mon Ally take my hand, we'll jump together." He said leading her back to the ledge, "Don't you trust me?" he questioned.

"Yes, I trust you." She said softly.

"Good, on the count of three we'll jump. Just remember, don't look down. Ready? Together."

"One…" Austin counted,

"Two…" Ally said uncertainly,

"Three!" they shouted jumping together.

Ally felt the soft sand under her feet before her legs gave out. Austin had landed on his feet being taller and more athletic than Ally. He reached out his hand helping Ally up. He brushed the sand off her and picked up the basket, taking her hand once more he resumed walking.

"C'mon it's just a little further." After walking a little longer they reached a light house, it seemed to be completely abandoned. He walked over to the door and propped it open. Pulling matches from his pocket he lit up a lamp that was in the corner, handing it to Ally he crouched down a little bit and motioned for Ally to climb on his back.

"Hop on, it's a lot of stairs and I know you're not very athletic, I can't risk having my song-writer fall down the stairs."

"Ha-ha very funny Austin. But since you offered I can't refuse can I?" She said hopping on.

"Hold the light and don't drop it so I can see where we're going." He began climbing the stairs, effortlessly even though he was carrying Ally.

"When did you find this place anyways?" she asked curious.

"I found this place because my parents used to send me here during the summer to visit my grandmother. She would let me explore on my own so one day I was exploring and I stumbled upon this light house. I fell in love with it; it was so peaceful and secluded, it was just me and my thoughts."

"Wow Austin thinking that's a shock." Ally teased.

"Ha-ha, I can drop you, you know. But anyways I used to come here and dream about how someday I would make it and people everywhere would know my name. And here I am having made after being told I had a billion in one chance of making it, it's surreal." Austin said, "I never thought I would make, I just figured one day I'd grow up and get a job teaching music and that would be the extent of my career as a musician."

"But you made, and that's what matters." Ally pointed out.

"Yeah I did." He said agreeing with her.

Reaching the top he set Ally down. Ally hopped off simply admiring the view, from up there she could see the reflections of some of the lit up skyscrapers along the waterline. It was breath taking; she couldn't begin to imagine what it looked like at sun rise. Hopefully one day she would be able to see what it looked like. Turning around she was taken aback with what Austin had set up.

While Ally was admiring the view he had begun to set up what he had in the basket. He had spread out a picnic blanket, on it he had laid out different foods and snacks. Around the blanket he had lit up several candles giving the abandoned lighthouse a homey feel.

"Wow, Austin. When did you have time to do all of this?" Ally asked completely awed.

"I wanted to find a way to thank you for everything you've done for me. When we first met we kinda got off on the wrong foot with me stealing your song and becoming an overnight sensation. But the truth is I'm glad stole your song, even though we didn't click right away I'm glad you didn't give up on me. I know that sometimes I take you for granted but the truth is without you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Austin, you didn't have to do any of this." She said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides with us going on tour we probably won't have a lot of time to relax so we might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Yeah…tour." Ally said remembering she still hadn't told him she wasn't going on tour.

"So let's dig in. How about I make you one of my triple-decker meat lover's sandwiches?" he suggested.

"Add a pickle on the side and you've got yourself a deal." She bargained.

"Alright, meanwhile pour us some soda would ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Pouring them a cup each she watched Austin prepare the food.

"Your sandwich my lady." He said in a posh voice.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied in a horrible British accent.

"Yeah don't ever do that again." He advised.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat." She grumbled.

Austin laughed silently to himself but did as he was told. They sat in silence watching the boats on the marina and occasionally seeing a dolphin break through the surface. After they finished eating they cleaned up and put everything back in the basket. Lying back on the blanket they watched the shadows the candles cast up on the wall.

"Oh yeah Ally, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh um, I got offered a record deal with Ramone Records." She said fiddling with her hands.

"Ally that's awesome, it's what you've always wanted!" he said hugging her, "When do you start recording your new album?"

"Tomorrow…" she said unable to look him in the eye.

"Wait that means…"

"I can't go on tour with you." She finished for him.

"Oh." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Austin I wish I could go with you but I can't pass up this opportunity." She said trying to explain it to him.

"No it's okay Ally I get it. I already asked you to give up your dream once I'm not going to do it again."

'No matter how much I want to.' He added to himself.

"Do Trish and Dez know?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Trish was there when Ronnie offered me the record deal. And I told Dez while you were taking a shower." She said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't you to be sad at the first concert of you tour, I wanted to give your best performance." She said playing with her hair and doing her best to avoid eye contact, afraid that he was mad at her for not telling him right away.

"Ally, look at me I'm not mad at you, I understand where you're coming from." He said reassuringly.

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the waves crashing up on the light house.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She whispered back close to tears.

Austin heard this and tried to cheer her up. "It's only three months don't worry. I'll be back in Sonic Boom playing drums with corndogs before you know it. It'll go by really fast, I promise."

"Promise you won't forget me." Ally whispered.

"Trust me I could never forget you. I mean how could I forget my short and adorkable best friend/partner/songwriter. How could I forget you love pickles, cloud watching, and not to mention you had a goose named Pickles. Don't worry Ally; as long as you don't forget me I'll never forget you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I could never forget you either Austin." She replied before drifting off to sleep.

Austin fell asleep shortly after, cuddled close to Ally, his jacket over her shoulders.

****End Flashback****

Now Austin made sure that when he planned his tours she was able to come with him, otherwise he wasn't going on tour. After almost not surviving without Ally for 3 months there was no way he was going to go through that again. He had spent those three months incredibly cranky, to the point where not even Dez would talk to him. Now he made sure Trish planned their tours around each other so neither of them conflicted with the other. If Ally went on tour Austin was right there next to her, same thing with Austin. They even opened up each other's concerts; he would play one of his older songs or occasionally sing a duet. After that mishap, he made sure to never go on tour without Ally, never again.

**A/N**

Sorry it's so long; even though it is an Auslly song-fic I can't really cut Trish and Dez out of the story. They play a huge role in the Austin and Ally story.

Anyways as always Read & Review.

Love You Guys :)


	5. Don't Take This the Wrong Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**Now please don't take this the wrong way**_

Sitting there Austin could name various times when one of them had taken something the wrong way, when he had looked for a songwriter to replace Ally, when he thought Ally didn't want to be his partner, when he thought Ally wanted to be Elliot's girlfriend, there were just so many But one particular one stood out to him. It was impossible to forget, at the end of the day he had resembled a sweaty pumpkin.

Ever since then he had vowed to never touch Ally's book unless absolutely necessary. He learned it was better to just steer clear of Ally Dawson's infamous diary/journal/songbook. Otherwise, terrible things could happen.

****Flashback****

"So, tell us about your music." The interviewer asked him.

"It's really, really fun, you know," he said trying to ignore the fact his tongue was on fire, "... pepper's are really hot!"

The interviewer looked at him weirdly before continuing. "Okay, Austin, I have one last question for you. Why'd you read Ally's book?"

"Huh?" he asked wondering how he could possibly know, not even Ally knew that he had touched her precious book.

"Y'know, my private book that I told you a million times not to touch. Why'd you read it?" Ally said folding her arms across her chest.

_Okay, maybe she did know._

"I-wait-is this the-," he stammered confused as to what was happening.

"Fake interview to make you look stupid as punishment for reading my book? Yeah, that's exactly what it is!" she exclaimed before turning and high-fiving Trish. "Woo!"

"The camera crew was my idea. I'm really good at revenge. If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired!" Trish exclaimed looking extremely proud of herself.

"So that isn't the crew from South Beach Sound?" he questioned watching them leave Sonic Boom.

"No, and I don't have a crush on you." She stated seriously.

"Oh, that's a relief." He exhaled, "I thought I'd have to stay orange forever. Hey Dez, towel." He said turning towards Dez.

"I'm not really sweaty, but okay." Austin just shook his head at Dez's antics before turning to face Ally once more.

"Listen. I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I accept your apology. Um, but you know, uh, there's still one thing that bothers me." He looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?" she asked him looking unsure of herself.

It still shocked Austin that Ally didn't know how awesome she was. If anything she was the best person he'd ever met. He tried to think of a way to tell Ally that, coming up with nothing he explained it to her the only way he could.

"No, Ally, you got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that." He said sincerely.

"I feel the same way." She said a smile finding a way onto her face. Before he could hug her she pushed him away.

"Let's hug when you're less orange and sweaty!" Austin pouted and nodded knowing he would take her up on that promise later.

****End Flashback****

Looking back at it he found it funny how out of all that madness a great song had blossomed. And now here he was, sitting in his own apartment listening to that same song. Here he was having accomplished so much in such little time and yet there was a long way to go. But he was here and he still had his friends, and that was all that truly mattered. At least for now.

**A/N**

I debated whether or not to write a chapter for this section but in the end I did. Hope you liked it, I know it's really short.

Please Read & Review!

Love You :)


	6. I Love the Things You Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

****Flashback****

Austin hated cloud watching. Hated it. But yet here he was, with Ally at her stupid cloud watching club meeting. Just there, sitting, bored out of his mind listening to their discussion about the proper technique to identify a cloud. In his opinion all clouds looked the same, it made no difference they were just big, white puffy things. They were _all_ the same.

But he would never dare say that to Ally, at least not again. Last time she had spent hours telling him the different types of clouds informing him that there where stratus clouds, altostratus clouds, cirrus clouds, and cumulus clouds.

"_Honestly Austin I don't understand how you can be so clueless sometimes." She had him told shaking her head._

"_There are also different subtypes of clouds; there's stratocumulus, altocumulus, cumulonimbus…" Austin just tuned her out knowing that once she got started there was no stopping her._

"_Oh, they're also found at different altitudes. Did you know that-?" Austin interrupted her before she could launch into the different altitudes at which clouds where found. _

"_Okay I get it Ally. Clouds are more than just a big, white, puffy thing." he conceded. "Happy?" _

"_Very! Now I have a cloud watching partner!" she said excitedly. _

"_Whoa! Slow down Ally, I never said I would go cloud watching with you let alone become your cloud watching partner." He exclaimed wondering where she got that crazy idea from. _

_"Please Austin. Pretty please." Ally begged giving Austin those doe-eyes. One look and he was a goner._

"Fine." He sighed, "But on one condition. You have to buy me pancakes after we cloud watch. Otherwise I'm not going." He negotiated needing something to make it more bearable.

Ally nodded knowing that pancakes were a must for Austin.

"Deal?" He asked stretching out his hand; Ally grasped it and shook it. "Deal."  
  
Which brought him back to now, wasting his precious time for the sake of pancakes.

With nothing better to do he decided he might as well look like he cared. Lying flat on his back he stared at the clouds wondering why people were so fascinated with them. In his opinion they looked like marshmallows. Soft, chewy marshmallows. Come to think of it, that cloud kind of resembled a pancake; a warm, steamy, pancake with lots of syrup and butter. Great, now he was getting hungry. He continued to stare at the cloud wondering how a cloud pancake could look so good.

"Austin. Austin. Austin." He could faintly hear someone calling his name but looking at the cloud pancake he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Austin c'mon lets go get some pancakes." Now that quickly got his attention. Sitting up his head collided with someone else's. Rubbing his head he looked and saw that Ally was sitting on the ground massaging her forehead.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Ally. I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy looking at the clouds that I spaced out, so then when you said pancakes it made me sit up quickly. But I didn't realize you were leaning over me. I'm so sorry." He rushed out apologizing profusely.

Ally just laughed at Austin. "It's okay Austin it was just an accident, plus I probably should have known better than to mention pancakes." Ally suddenly realized something, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say you were cloud watching or did I just bump my head to hard?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I was cloud watching now that I think of it." He said scratching his head.

"I knew it." Ally squealed tackling Austin into a hug. "It was kind of a long shot but I knew you'd love cloud watching eventually."

Austin was shocked by the hug/tackle he received from the short girl. He hugged her back awkwardly, not really able to do anything else.

Ally suddenly became aware that she was straddling Austin's lap in the middle of a park surrounded by parents and children. But looking into his eyes she couldn't really bring herself to care. From this point I view she could see the little specks of gold that flickered in his whiskey colored eyes.

Austin cleared his throat, gaining Ally's attention again.

"I guess we should get going." He said trying to prevent the situation from getting awkward.

"Yeah." Ally replied quickly getting off of him. Offering him a hand up, Austin grasped her tiny hand in his large one, once he was up he let go of her hand but couldn't help but miss the warmth and comfort he had felt.

"Let's get you some pancakes." She said before heading towards the local diner.

Even though Ally had made a deal with Austin to by him pancakes he never let her pay, insisting that he had more money than he needed, and that since she was his songwriter half of it was hers anyways. Not wanting to argue she always let Austin pay knowing that he would just pout until she gave in. And she always did.

Hurrying to catch up with her Austin, marveled at how even after everything Ally managed to find time to do the things she loved. 

****End Flashback****

Since then it had become a ritual. Ally no longer had to force him to go cloud watching with him he would go just for the sake of making Ally happy. Plus it actually helped him relax when he was stressed.

There was something about the idea that even though all clouds looked the same you would never again see that cloud in your lifetime that made him appreciate what he had and not take things for granted. The pancakes at the end where just an add bonus, and well, spending time with Ally was what made it all worth it.

_**But it's not a love song**_

_**Not a love song  
**_

**A/N**

I know the chapter is kind of short but I hope the fact that I uploaded two chapters' makes up for it.

Who's excited for Cupids & Cuties this Sunday? I know I am we've been waiting for almost a month but it's always worth it.

Anyways Read & Review!

Love You :)


	7. I Love the Way You Get Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did let's just say there would be a Season 4 and I wouldn't make everyone wait not so patiently.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love the way you get me**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

****Flash Back****

Austin had never been one for slow depressing music that was usually Ally's thing but today it just seemed to fit his mood. How was he supposed to help Dez on his movie if he was scared of umbrellas? It was just impossible! The set seemed to be full of them, there was just no escaping them. He continued strumming the guitar, playing a mournful tune; he felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Ally looking at him as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey, why did you run off like that? It's almost seemed like you were afraid to go under the beach umbrella."

_Was he really that transparent?_

"That's ridiculous. I mean, who's afraid of umbrellas?" he scoffed trying to downplay his fear.

"I know. That would be weird, right?" Ally said laughing at the thought of someone being afraid of umbrellas.

"It's not weird." He said defensively.

Putting together the pieces she turned to Austin, "No way. You're afraid of umbrellas."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Austin said trying to change the subject.

"You're afraid of umbrellas." Ally replied not about to change the subject so quickly.

"Okay, fine," he admitted, "I'm afraid of umbrellas. Go ahead, laugh. I know you think it's silly." He said slumping into a chair.

Ally took the seat across from him and saw how terrible he felt. "Whaaaaat? I don't think it's silly. I'm afraid of umbrellas too." She told him, "Every time I see an umbrella I'm like... Aaah, umbrellas are so scary." Austin just shook his head at Ally's attempt to make him feel better.

"Nice try. You don't know how tough it is. Umbrellas are everywhere. Patio umbrellas, rain umbrellas, tiny umbrellas they put in fruit drinks..." He said listing off all the different kinds of umbrellas.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ally said showing him a drink with a little umbrella in it. Austin let a girly scream backing away from Ally.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Why are you afraid of them anyway?" she asked wondering how it was even possible to develop a fear of umbrellas.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Who would I tell? I go to one party a year." She said annoyed at her lack of a social life.

"Fine. It happened in fourth grade..." He proceeded to tell her the story of how he became afraid of umbrellas.

"Well, now I know why you're afraid of umbrellas." Ally said unsure of how to react.

"I've never been more embarrassed in all my life. That's why I've never told anyone that story before. Not even Dez knows I'm afraid of umbrellas." He sighed.

"Well, your secret's safe with me." Ally said giving him a reassuring smile. "Anyways, I have to watch the store for a while but when I'm done we'll go get some lunch and find a way to solve your problem." Ally told him feeling bad for leaving Austin alone.

"Okay I'll meet you at the mall in an hour." Austin said before leaving.

He wandered aimlessly around the mall wondering when how he was going to film this movie. He had to; he couldn't let his best friend down. Dez was always making videos for him to put up on the Austin Moon website. But his fear of umbrellas was just too great. There was no way he could get over his fear in time to film the movie. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was time to meet up with Ally. With heavy feet and an even heavier heart he made his way to the food court.

Ally waited for Austin to come to the food court hoping that her plan would work. At last she saw Austin coming. Right away she could see how distraught he was.

"What am I gonna do, Ally? Dez is counting one me." He said anxiously.

"I've got a plan. You're afraid of umbrellas because you connect them to a bad memory," Austin nodded agreeing, "To overcome that fear, you have to connect them to a good memory." Austin wondered where she was going with this. "From now on, whenever you think of umbrellas, you're gonna think of your three favorite things."

"Pancakes, cheerleaders, and LeBron James?" He said excitedly.

"Exactly." She stated.

Ally gestured toward a table with a patio umbrella leaning over it from one side, with a serving plate of pancakes, two cheerleaders, and what seemed to be LeBron James.

"You got LeBron James?" He all but screamed.

"No, but I got his Limo Driver." Austin shrugged knowing that Ally did the best she could.

"Now, all you have to do is sit under the patio umbrella, and make a good memory."

"I can do that. Yeah." He said nervously.

Ally saw that he wasn't making a move towards the umbrella so she nudged him towards it.

"You're doing great." She told him trying to encourage him.

Ally finally got him to sit down between the chauffer and the cheerleaders.

"There you go. See?" She said trying to make him feel better.

"I think this is gonna work." He said finally relaxing.

But as soon as he said that it started thundering, and it became extremely windy.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like it's gonna rain." Ally said nervously.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the mall knocking over the table and the umbrella scaring Austin out of his wits.

Not waiting a second longer he bolted out of the food court leaving Ally standing there.

"Oh Austin what am I going to do with you." She sighed.

Not wanting to get caught in the rain Ally took off towards Sonic Boom. Dez ran past her looking extremely happy but walking she could see that with Austin it was a completely different story, he was just standing by the counter looking completely depressed.

Plopping himself on the piano bench he looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't know what to do, Ally? I should just tell Dez I can't do his movie. I'm never gonna get over my fear." He finished sadly.

Ally knew what she had to do; mustering up all her courage she took a deep breath. "Yes you are. I think I'm ready to tell you how I got my stage fright."

"Really?" He asked shocked. Ally had always refused point blank to tell him how she got her stage fright.

"Yeah, I don't want you to keep going through what I go through. It all happened a couple of years ago..." she said reliving the day her life became a nightmare. "I was auditioning to get into a prestigious music school in New York. They sent a scout down to Florida, and my dad lent the new Sonic Boom to hold auditions." Taking a deep breath she continued, "The scout was really critical of everyone; even really talented people got turned away. I was so afraid of ruining my one chance, I lost it." Ally paused needing a moment to compose herself. "When I sat at that piano bench it was if the piano was my enemy. I've always been musical even when I was in Kindergarten but with all that pressure I just freaked. "

"Anyway, I didn't get in. That's why I have stage fright. You only get so many chances to make it and I don't want to fail again. If I don't perform, I can't fail." Walking away she began to busy herself by stacking music unable to get over the fact that she had blown her chance at making it.

"Wow, Ally. I'm just afraid to be embarrassed again. Your fear is way worse than mine." He said.

"That's kinda why I told you the story." She replied wanting to change the subject.

"Like ten times worse. I mean, my umbrella fear doesn't stop me from chasing my dreams. But your stage fright? Wow. You're a mess." He said shaking his head.

"Okay, I get it." Ally said effectively cutting him off.

"Thanks for making me realize how silly my fear is." He said gratefully. "I'm gonna do Dez's movie. It's only one little umbrella. I can totally do this." He stated confidently. With his head held high he marched out of Sonic Boom and onto the set to finish that movie.

****End Flashback****

And with Ally's help he had done it. Overcoming his fear of umbrellas he had finished Dez's movie which turned out to be a huge success. She was always there we she needed him and that meant more to him than she would ever know.

_**This is not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

**A/N **

I am so so sorry that I didn't post for two weeks. The first week I had homework and I also helped trend Austin and Ally Season 4 for Austin and Ally Trend Week. I am proud to say that we trended for eight consecutive days. But the second week I was on Spring Break so I couldn't post because I was on vacation. But I am back and will resume posting.

Love You All :)


	8. I Love That You Buy the Tickets

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love that you buy the tickets **_

_**And you don't make me watch a chick flick**_

Austin's birthday was approaching fast and she had no clue what to get him. What do you get a guy who has almost everything? Anything Austin could ever want he had. And even though he was loaded he didn't really show it. But still he was turning 18; it was a huge deal for him. You only turn 18 once.

She groaned completely frustrated, she wanted to get him something but it seemed like he already had everything. She was his best friend for god-sakes she should know what to get him. Unable to think of anything she called Trish.

"Hello."

"Hey Trish it's me Ally."

"I know Ally, I have something called caller ID."

"Ha-ha very funny. Listen I need your help."

"Okay what is it?"

"Austin's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him. It seems like he has everything, what could I possibly have to give him."

"I know!" Trish said excitedly.

"Really what?"

"You could give him a kiss as a birthday present."

"Ha-ha very funny Trish. You're just full of jokes today aren't you? C'mon I need to you to be serious."

"I was being serious Ally."

"I can't kiss him!" Ally sputtered.

"Can't or won't."

"Ugh forget it Trish I'll just come up with something. I don't know what but I'll come up with something." She said running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know how long you and Austin can go pretending you're not in love with each other. One of these days it's going to be too late and you'll regret it forever. But whatever it's your life."

"Really Trish I don't know how many times I have to tell you Austin and I are just friends." She told her for the millionth time.

"Funny that's what Austin said." Trish mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Trish said quickly, "Listen I have to go my break just ended, but good luck with getting a gift for Austin."

"Thanks Trish. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

Great, that didn't help at all. Tossing her phone aside she lay down on her bed. She just couldn't think of anything to get him.

She was seriously considering kissing Austin just for the sake of being able to say that she got him something for his birthday. It wasn't like kissing him was a huge sacrifice, he had very kissable lips. Not to mention he was completely gorgeous, and he smelled really good. A mixture between citrus and mint she always found herself inhaling his fragrance whenever she hugged him. Why was kissing him such a bad idea? Oh right they were friends -best friends and best friends don't kiss. Kissing him was going to be her last resort. Her Plan Z.

Suddenly it hit her; she hurriedly dialed Dez's number. Dez was Austin's best friend he-if anyone would know what Austin wanted for his birthday.

"Hey Ally!" Dez's voice chirped through her phone.

"Hey Dez. Do you by any chance know what Austin wants for his birthday?" She asked him without any preamble.

"Um give me a second." Ally heard some movement and Dez talking to someone before he returned.

"Sorry I had to leave; Austin and I were playing video games in my basement. You can't really discuss birthday presents in front of the birthday boy can you?" Dez laughed lightly.

"No you can't." She agreed.

"So you don't have any ideas as to what to get him."

"Not a clue. I mean what can I get him that he already doesn't have?"

"Um, you could get him an alpaca?" Dez suggested.

"Really Dez, an alpaca."

"No I was just kidding. Let's see- oh I have to perfect gift! The new Zaliens movie comes out on his birthday; you could get him tickets to the premiere." Dez suggested.

"That's a great idea Dez!" Ally exclaimed.

"But… to get tickets to the premiere you have to camp out for a week. Not to mention those tickets are ridiculously expensive. Are you sure you can afford them?" he asked her.

"They can't be that expensive? Can they?" she said uncertainly.

"Oh trust me Ally they can be, the best tickets average out at $450."

"Each?" she asked shocked.

"Each." He repeated.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I have enough for two tickets." Ally did the math in her head. "One for you and one for him. Yeah I have enough."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that you're going to spend $900 dollars on movie tickets and you're not gonna go?"

"Yeah I mean don't you guys love those movies, it's all you ever talk about. All I ever hear is 'Zalien Brain Suck!' What you don't want to go?" Ally asked confused.

"Of course I _want_ to go. But I'm not going to."

"Dez! You can't let Austin go to the movies by himself on his birthday!"

"Oh he's not going alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going with him. It's only fair; it's your birthday present to him so you should go. "

"Dez, you know I think those movies are stupid. I mean they're so boring and predictable."

Dez gasped, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Look Ally you have to suck it up and just go with Austin. May I add you're going to be camping out for like a week so it makes sense that you go because you're going to be putting in all that time, effort, and money."

"You're right," Ally sighed, "when do tickets go on sale?"

"The movie comes out Saturday and tickets go on sale Friday, which means you should probably start camping out on Monday."

"Perfect Austin's birthday is Saturday. Alright, that gives me 2 days to prepare myself for camping out. Do you have a tent I can borrow?"

"Yeah I'll drop it of now." Dez said looking for his keys. "I just need to tell Austin I'm leaving, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you then."

"See you." Ally replied before ending the call.

Great, now she had two days to pack everything she could possibly need to camp out. She was very thankful that it was early January so it wouldn't be sweltering outside. It was the right temperature; she just hoped it wouldn't rain. It was her week off from working at the store and they were still on Christmas break thankfully meaning she wouldn't have to miss school. She began searching her room for her sleeping bag; she was going to need even though she was sleeping in a tent. After some searching she finally found it in a hallway closet. One thing down, a thousand more to go.

"Ally I'm here!" Dez announced. They didn't knock when they came into each other's houses anymore, they were family.

"Hey Dez." She greeted giving him a hug.

"Here's the tent, where do you want me to put it?" Dez asked.

"Oh, just put it right there near the door." She told him.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered remembering her manners.

"Um sure a Coke would be great." Dez replied.

Leading him into the kitchen she gave him a Coke and grabbed one for herself.

"So what do you recommend for a campout?" she asked him.

"Let's see- you need food, water, something to entertain yourself with, a tent -you already have that- and that's pretty much it. Oh I'll stop by to keep you company and so you can leave the line so you can shower."

"But you're not supposed to leave the line." She argued.

"Look Ally, if you want those tickets you have to do what you have to do which includes leaving the line. Otherwise you're going to be pushed around and end up not having anything to give Austin for his birthday."

"You're right." Ally conceded.

"Good so I'll pick you up Monday at 4 a.m. so be ready." Dez told her.

"Wait- why are you taking me?" Ally asked.

"You can't take your car there and leave it for a week in some parking lot so it'll just be easier for me to give you a ride. Plus I'll check out who's waiting in line and if it's too dangerous I'll camp out with you. But regardless of whether or not the line's dangerous I'm staying with you at night. I'm not going to allow you to get hurt for a pair of tickets. Understand?" Dez told her his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, I understand. But why are you doing all of this?" she asked him curiously.

"Because Ally, you're like my little sister. It's my job to protect you from getting hurt. But I'm also doing it for Austin, he would never forgive himself if you got hurt getting him movie tickets, because at the end of the day you mean more to him than a pair of movie tickets."

"Wow Dez." Ally said a little shocked at his seriousness.

"Plus you need me to keep you entertained and informed. I'll tell you where Trish is working each day and how many instruments Austin broke that day." Dez said lightening the mood.

"Yeah I'll probably be bored all day, but maybe not I'll just write songs and read all day. I should probably bring a guitar."

"Yeah- don't bring a guitar some people might get mad at you." Dez warned her.

"Yeah probably. Wait didn't you say you were with Austin?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, I probably should be getting back I told him I was getting us pizza." Dez said remembering Austin was waiting for him.

"You're just going to show up without pizza?" she asked smiling.

"No I ordered carry out so it should be ready by now." Dez stated.

Ally admired his quick thinking. He had matured a lot and now you could see the intelligence, which had once been masked in his crazy clothes and outgoing personality.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 4 a.m. on Monday." He confirmed.

"Monday." She agreed.

(Page Break)

_Austin's Birthday_

All day he had been receiving calls and texts from all his friends and loved ones but still no word from Ally. Not a single call or text which was odd considering she always called him promptly at midnight every birthday without fail since the day they had become partners. But then again she had been acting weird all week.

He had called her on Monday asking her if she wanted to hang out but she had told him that she was busy and promptly hung up on him. Then on Tuesday when he called her Dez answered the phone and told him she was busy. Why would Dez know what she was doing and not him? Why was Dez even answering her phone? Trish was just as clueless as him, and Mr. Dawson told him it was Ally's week off so she was probably out somewhere relaxing.

All week long he had been brushed off by Ally and Dez; he was beginning to think that they were secretly dating. It made sense. Dez was always calling Ally adorable and was always extremely interested in her stories-even the ones involving shirts and stains. And Ally had tutored Dez so that he could pass the Biology test and go on tour with them.

Yeah- he had seen them once together studying and even though he had been a little hurt he couldn't blame Dez, all of them knew Ally was the smartest one out of all of them. But was it really possible that Dez and Ally were dating?

He checked his phone again, still nothing. Sighing he decided that he might as well make the most of the rest of his birthday. He quickly showered then changed. Heading out the door he surprised to find Ally making her way up the driveway.

"Ally." he breathed. Rushing over he gave her a hug squeezing her tightly. Then worry took over.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I've been busy; I'm fine, and two." Ally said replied answering his questions. Austin was about to ask another question but Ally interrupted him.

"First thing first Happy Birthday." Ally said giving him a hug. "Secondly here." Ally handed him an envelope, on it Ally had written 'Happy 18th Birthday Rock star.' He glanced up at Ally.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all night?" Opening the envelope he pulled out two tickets. Speechless he turned to Ally.

"You managed to get tickets to the premiere of the new Zaliens movie?" He asked completely shocked.

"Yeah it was easy." Ally said making the biggest understatement of the century.

"Ally- how?" He asked her.

"I waited in line for a week and then bought them. Really it was super easy." Ally replied shrugging it off.

"You spent a whole week waiting in line for a pair of movie tickets? Just for me?" He said trying and failing to grasp his head around it.

"Yes, I did. Now c'mon or we're gonna miss the show, it starts in half an hour." Ally said turning and heading towards her car.

Austin hurried to catch up with her getting in the car, the more he thought about it the angrier he became.

"So you just waited in a line for a week by yourself and didn't tell anyone?" He shouted failing to conceal his anger. "You had me worried sick! You disappeared and didn't tell anyone, I was scared something happened to you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't think you'd be so worried." Ally replied quietly, "But Dez knew where I was and stayed with me most of the time."

Austin realized how harsh he was being with Ally; it wasn't her fault he was being irrational she just wanted to get him something special for his birthday.

"I'm sorry Ally I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized. "Thanks for the tickets I know they must have been really hard to get and I'm being ungrateful."

"You're welcome. But let's not fight it's your birthday and we're going to watch one of your favorite movies so lighten up!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait to watch it. There's going to be so much Zalien brains but more importantly you're going with me! What gives?"

"I figured since it's your birthday I could put up with it."

"Aw Ally I feel so flattered." he smiled teasing her.

"Yeah don't." She scoffed a playful smile on her face.

"We're here." Ally said pulling into the movie theater.

"Awesome!" Getting out of the car he pulled his hoodie over his head covering up his hair. He wished he was able to go to the movies like a regular kid and not attract attention but sadly that wasn't the case. Entering the movie theatre he noticed it was bustling with other teenagers coming to watch the movie as well. Not wanting to be separated he grabbed Ally's hand and led her towards the concessions stand to buy them some stands.

"What may I get you?" The attendant politely asked.

"Um let's see I want a large Coca-Cola and a large popcorn." Austin said after much deliberation.

"Very well, what does your girlfriend want?" The attendant said turning to Ally.

"She's not…" Austin began until the attendant raised his eyebrows inquiringly at their clasped hands.

Ally who was completely oblivious to the exchange answered, "Just a small Coca-Cola, I'll just have some of his popcorn." Causing the attendant to raise his eyebrows even higher.

"Okay that'll be $18.75." Austin forked over the cash and handed the two cups to Ally.

"Here go fill them up while I wait for the popcorn." He watched Ally amble off to fill the cups, turning back to the counter where the attendant was smirking at him.

"So she's not your girlfriend?" he asked him.

"No we're just friends." Austin informed him.

"Oh that's cool. So you don't care that some guy is talking to her right now." Austin spun on his heel searching for whoever was chatting Ally up, but all he saw was Ally filling up their drinks by herself.

Turning back around he found the guy was laughing at him, "Right, just friends." He scoffed.

Austin was beginning to dislike him, "Listen…I don't know your name."

"Andy my name is Andy." Andy informed him.

"Listen _Andy_, you don't know me and you don't know her so do me a favor and butt out." Austin fumed.

But Andy was not one to be deterred, "I might not know you but I most definitely know her. I know that she camped out for a week outside the box office just to get you tickets to the movie you're about to watch. I know that she was worried that you weren't going to like your gift. And I know that you're Austin Moon and she's Ally Dawson. You're Austin and Ally. Trust me a week is enough to get to know a person, and I know for a fact that that girl right there has a heart of gold. I also know that you need to get your act together before you end up losing her because any guy would be lucky to have her and just because you're Austin Moon doesn't mean that she isn't Ally Dawson and that she doesn't need someone to love her. So here's a piece of advice, don't mess it up." He placed the popcorn on the counter, "Next!"

Austin grabbed the popcorn and headed towards where Ally was waiting with their drinks.

"Do you know that guy at the concession stand?" He asked her taking the drinks from her.

"Um, oh yeah that's Andy I met him when I was camping out. He was getting tickets for his little brother he's hilarious Dez liked him too. I can't believe I didn't recognize him." Ally waved at Andy and he waved back, "Isn't he nice?"

"Yeah, nice." Austin grumbled.

"Let's go find our seats." Ally said heading towards the theatre.

Austin pulled the tickets out of his pocket and looked where they were sitting. "Ally, these are some of the best seats in the house how did you manage to get them?"

"I waited in line for a week. Of course I was going to get the best tickets; Ally D knows how to get it done." Ally bragged brushing invisible lint off her shoulder.

"Okay first of all don't ever refer to yourself as 'Ally D' ever again; secondly these tickets must have cost a fortune!" He exclaimed.

"Sure they weren't cheap but it's my money so I'll do with it what I want. Are we clear?"

Austin gulped, "Crystal."

"Good, now can you just enjoy the movie without worrying how much money I spent on tickets?" Ally begged.

"Yes." Austin sighed.

"Good." Ally said before heading towards their seats.

Austin just shook his head at Ally's attitude, that girl still managed to surprise him even though they had been partners for a couple of years. He doubted he would ever uncover the mystery that was Ally Dawson.

Picking up some fast food they opted to eat at his house, he didn't want to deal with people asking for his autograph or any paparazzi. He just wanted to celebrate his birthday alongside his best friend.

After they had finished eating Ally had pulled out a little box. He hadn't even seen her bring it inside. Opening it she had pulled out big cupcake, frosted in blue icing were the words, "Happy Birthday." Turning out the lights she lit a single candle, a soft glow filled the room.

Holding the cupcake up to him she began singing softly

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Austin, Happy Birthday to you_

Make a wish." she whispered

Closing his eyes all he wished for was to have Ally, Trish, and Dez by his forever. As long as they were there he was happy.

Blowing out the candle he made his wish.

****End Flash Back****

His eighteenth birthday had definitely had been one of his favorites. Even though it hadn't been fancy or extravagant it still remained one of his favorites. He had enjoyed the simplicity in it there was no need to throw a huge party and invite a bunch of strangers. No, he preferred the simplicity.

The following week when he saw Dez he had tried to find out how much the ticket had cost, he just didn't feel comfortable with Ally spending money on him. Dez however had refused to tell him how much they had cost. No matter how much he bothered him Dez wouldn't budge, eventually giving up he had just put a lot of thought into Ally's birthday present.


	9. We've Come So Far

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

**We've come so far,**

**Being just the way we are**

**If it's not broke, don't fix it**

He still remembered the brief week he and Ally had dated; it had been one of the best weeks of his life, no matter how short he still cherished it. Loving the fact he could hug her whenever he wanted, marveling at how perfect their hands intertwined, completely enamored with her eyes.

When people would ask him where he was going he would always respond, "To see my girlfriend, Ally." He would never get tired of calling Ally Dawson his girlfriend. At school he would always get dirty looks from other guys but he didn't care. Ally was finally his and nothing could possibly change that, he was going to show the whole world that she was his and he was hers. They belonged to each other, forever and ever. But sadly it seemed as if nothing lasted forever.

Their first date had been the beginning of the end.

The night had been full with pointless small talk, excessive use of the word 'cool', overall it had been awkward and uncomfortable. But he hadn't seen it as a failure, they could always go on another date, they had plenty of time. As long as they could still write music together they would be fine.

It seemed as if the odds weren't in his favor.

_How cool is this cash register?_

_So cool._

It was as if that was the only thing they could agree on.

Desperate to salvage their relationship he had turned to Dez for help.

_"In the game of love one must yield to the whims of their significant other... dude just compromise."_

Unable to think of anything he had done just that, resulting in the worst song he and Ally had ever written, resulting in the worst pitch ever, ending with both of them covered in Butch goo.

_"Maybe Butch and Bitey should just go back to being friends."_

It was in that moment he knew their relationship was over.

****Flash Back****

They returned from the pitch their spirits high even though there was no way they could have possibly gotten the job. Their laughter dying down he took a seat across from Ally, steeling himself for whatever was coming next.

"I really wanted this to work." Ally said sadly.

"Me too, more than _anything._I just that being together is getting in the way of us being us." Ally's sadness mirrored his own.

_Why did everything always have to fall apart?_

"Things were great the way they were."

How could they have been great? He had spent most of the time denying his feelings for Ally while she was probably dying inside. He had never realized the extent to which he had hurt her until after he had kissed her and Kira had shown up. She had looked so devastated, and then he had to go and make matters worse. Instead of breaking up with Kira he had taken the cowards way out and tried to get Jimmy to break them up, but that back fired on him as well. When he finally broke up with her Ally didn't believe him thanks to Cheetah Beat. He had given up hope on him Ally ever being together. A stolen song brought them together, one song was all it took for him and Ally to finally become a couple. And now one song was all it took for them to stop being a couple.

"Maybe we're not ready to be a couple just yet. Friends?" she offered.

_How was it possible that she had given him hope and yanked it away from him all in one sentence?_

"And partners. Always." He whispered.

If this was what it took he would do it for her sake and his sanity.

They got up, not sure what to do he went to hug her while she went to give him a handshake.

_Did she remember the first time they their hug/handshake? They had just finished writing their first song together._

Trying again he offered her his hand while she went to hug him.

_What about the second time? It was with that they finally became partners._

Chuckling he pulled her in for a hug, their last hug as a couple.

"This is just as friends right?"

_Or not._

"Yeah, just as friends." he assured her.

"Okay, but don't let go just yet." she said nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I wasn't going to." He answered hugging her even tighter.

****End Flash Back****

And he should have never had let her go. Just remembering their break up was making him sad.

Dez had been devastated, and Trish well… Trish didn't show really show her feelings but he knew that she wasn't happy about it either.

Since then he had just put all his time and energy into his music, not wanting to dwell on the break up more than he had to. The closest he ever got to telling her how he felt was when he wrote her that letter, but even then he had chickened out and not really told her. Now he just locked away all feelings towards Ally that weren't friendly.

At times he still wondered what would have happened if they never broke up. They never got back together, the timing was never right. He had just resigned to the fact that he and Ally just weren't meant to be.

And he was fine with it. He was fine, really. He was fine.


End file.
